


你被铭记 You have been remembered

by PlateaudeNil



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 在漫漫星辰之中，我们都早已化为尘埃





	你被铭记 You have been remembered

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗作品。详情请见：http://plateaudenil.lofter.com/post/43909c_116dc6af

　著名的阿波罗长廊上有两座雕像。

　　这条长廊的两侧有很多雕像，现任总统拼了命也想把自己塞进这里，但委员会对立像一事自有主张。

　　在长廊的一段，有两位青年肩并肩站着，对着参观的人微笑。

　　永夜里，阿波罗长廊是光，是若即又若离的月桂花环，环绕着首都星。一人一年只能来参观一次，一次一天只招待三百个人，这儿从不会拥挤，也就不会有怠慢。

　　雕刻家尽心尽力，以追光蹑景之能留住了他们的形象。他们对着镜头，对着画笔，对着目光永恒。岁月的刻刀还没来得及削去他们的锋锐，于是他们微笑。

　　参观的人们在雕像前流连不去。他们赞叹，他们诵读用X-79B合金刻下的功绩。

　　

　　“……你说。”小杰突然说，“他们能找到我们的尸体吗？”

　　奇犽想说或许我们能有救，但是他没把这句话说出口。他忍住了。

　　“我怀疑，他们连我们死了也不会知道。”于是他回答。

　　地核里的火燃烧着。深深深的地底，他们被困在中心。地火燃烧不息。

　　“你怎么样？”奇犽低声问。

　　“打中了我的胃。”小杰说，“不是很痛。保守估计我大概还有十五分钟好活。你呢？”

　　“差不多，我的肺大概烂了一半。等血流干了我大概也差不多了。”奇犽说。“我们的防护衣都坏了，不然倒是可以包扎一下。”

　　“是啊。”小杰应道，“按道理来说我们现在应该开始录遗言了。”

　　“录了也传不出去。”奇犽疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

失血过多，他已经有了缺氧的困顿。他尽量让自己别睡着，但这变得越来越难。“地核里上万度的高温会把一切给烧掉，留不了半个小时，我们的防护服又坏了。”

　　 “我没料到是这个结局，我曾经想过自己会怎样死。”小杰说，“我想过我可能在床上病死，可能冻在永恒的冰层里，直到被人挖出来，那时我的眼球还能转，大概，但我死了。”说到这里他吸了口气，发出破风箱一样的声音。“我曾经觉得那样死挺可怕的。现在想来那样至少凉快些。”

　　奇犽短促地笑了一下。很短促。

　　“然后解冻复活吗？那好像是我们那个电影之夜看的科幻恐怖片。”奇犽说。

　　“是第一百零三个电影之夜，烂片马拉松。”小杰说。

　　“挺烂的。”奇犽说。

　　“十一岁的想象嘛。”小杰说。

　　他们都沉默了一下。

　　“抓紧时间，还有什么能说的？”小杰说，“剩十五分钟，让你一半，前面的那一半。毕竟我比你多活两个月又两天。”

“我没想到你算的这么清楚。”奇犽说。虽然他们都记得对方的生日。

“这样想，我还是你的哥哥。”

　　“睡过的哥哥？”奇犽反问。

　　“……这是个好开头。”小杰说，“继续。”

　　“我也想过我怎么死。”奇犽想了一秒，大概两秒，然后他说，“或者说我想过我应该怎么避免无意义地去死。你知道的，认识你之前我是个杀手。但等等，这个话题十五分钟可说不完。”

　　“现在是十四分钟了。”小杰认真地建议，“你还有七分钟，你可以努力一下。”

　　“七分钟，够回顾一辈子了，但还是别浪费在这上面。”奇犽说，“我觉得我们应该留三分钟出来，回顾一下自己的人生，趁着我们还清醒的时候。”

　　“好。”小杰说。

　　于是他们沉默了三分钟，在期间他们不曾转头，也不曾做其他动作。

　　三分钟一过。

　　“我回忆了一下细节，我们是用过草莓味吗？”

　　“用过……”奇犽说，“是第一次的时候，买错了，买成了草莓凸点，后来我们就再也没用过了。”那次他们都挺紧张的。

　　死亡他们都是第一次面对。奇犽有点紧张，就像第一次一样紧张。就像曾经大战之前，他站在舷窗前望向星河，星臂旋转着拥抱着虚无的黑夜。他知道在半天之后，这片星域将被血和火洗礼，然后化为灰尘，那时他用三分钟平静自我，那三分钟里他什么也没想，然后，他和小杰一起进入那无边的星河和战火之中。

　　“你还有四分钟。”小杰提醒他，“或者我把我的七分钟也让给你？”

　　“这倒不用。”奇犽说。“我想我知道我要说什么了。”

“我爱你。”他低声说。“我想了三分钟，只想说这个。”

　　“我也爱你。”小杰说。

　　奇犽直起身，这个动作对他的肺叶实在是不友好，给那些破损的组织带来了撕扯的痛楚。但他还是把身体探过来。

　　他看着他，两人互相对视。在他们的身后，在舷窗外，是热而亮的岩浆，岩浆翻腾岩浆汹涌，这些液体的火正在一点点吞吃飞行舰的耐热外壳，防火材料在缓慢地燃烧，最后他们都将化为灰烬。

　　无人能得知的灰烬。

　　空气一点点变热，透过透明的头盔，他们四目对视。没人把目光错开。好像要把这景象永恒地刻在视网膜上。他们谁都不愿意少看上哪怕一秒。过了一会儿，然后小杰开口了。

　　“好像你的时间到了。”小杰说，“那现在是我的时间了。奇犽。”

　　“打开你的头盔，好吗？”他轻声问。

　　“那样就会只剩下三分钟，我们会窒息的。”奇犽说，“不过如果我们憋气的话大概还是可以达到七分钟。”

　　“没法憋气。”小杰说。然后在奇犽按开头盔的时候，他凑了上去。

　　这是一个充满铁锈与血腥气味的吻。他能感觉到另一个人的嘴唇冰凉。他们都快死了。但口腔还是热的。另一个人的温度，还有呼吸。呼吸变得困难，气流在两个人的肺里交换着。

　　没什么话还能说了。

　　语言和吻都仰赖唇舌，于是一直到最后的时刻他们都安静。其中，在某一个时间里，一个人先失去了呼吸，于是另一个人耐心地把自己的呼吸度给他。

　　直到天使死去，直到火焰烧去了一切。

　　

　　阿波罗长廊永远有光，因为这些照亮了人类前行道路的英雄们，不应该被留于黑夜之中。他们是人类的前沿，是黑暗的探索者，是光明。

而光明之外，宇宙是永恒的、漆黑的冷夜。

　　两座雕像微笑着看着远方。他们肩并肩。

　　在虚空里，不知名的火曾经烧过的尘埃打着旋儿。他们或许曾经是不同的个体，但死后他们的灰尘交缠，灰尘互相邀舞，在黑空里舞步自由。互相在一起的雕像和互相在一起的尘埃，无人得知他们的故事。

　　只有星辰照亮他们。


End file.
